The Snowglobe
by honeypoppy0212
Summary: I was given the prompt snowglobe and had to include it in a story with Lost characters. This is what I came up with... Pairings: Desmond/Claire


After rescue had finally come, Claire had moved back to Australia with Aaron. She hadn't seen anyone from the flight in months, not since they were rescued. Sure she saw them on TV from time to time, but that wasn't the same. She had lived so closely with these people for almost half a year, yet it wasn't until now that she realized how big a part of her life they had become. Claire had moved back to Australia to be close to her Mom who was still in the hospital. She was conscious some now, but Claire couldn't be sure of how much she understood. She had introduced her to Aaron and told her all about the time they had spent on the island.

Today Claire was going about her daily routine as she always did. She had gotten up early, done some yoga while waiting on Aaron to wake up, fixed breakfast for them both, and then headed out to visit with her Mom. The money she received from a joint lawsuit with Oceanic allowed her to stay home and care for Aaron instead of working. The money wouldn't last forever, but for now, she would treasure her time with him. On her way home for Aaron's afternoon nap, she noticed a strange car sitting outside of her small home. She pulled the car into the driveway and took Aaron out of the car, holding him tight to her, nervous about whom it could be.

Then she saw him standing at her door. A feeling of excitement shot through her body and her step quickened. He had a smile on his face that changed to a look of surprise when she threw her free arm around him and gave him a warm, welcoming hug. They both lingered there in each others arms for a moment. Her senses came to her though and she pulled away quickly, her face blushing brightly. "Desmond, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see someone. I don't get many visitors," she said trying to laugh it off, but she knew there was more to it than that. "Do you want to come inside?"

His face had turned a dark shade of red, although it was hard to see against his bronzed skin. "It's okay, sistah," he said with a smile, but truth be known he felt something more too. "Aye, I'd love to," he said motioning toward the door. Claire opened the door and waved him in. He stopped in front of her and smiled at Aaron. "Hey there little brotha." Aaron giggled and smiled up at Desmond. "He's grown so much," Desmond remarked as Claire led him into the living room.

"Yeah, he has. Grows like a weed," she said laughing brightly. "He's almost a year old now." It was so wonderful to see Desmond again, they had grown closer during the last few months they were on the island, but rescue reunited him with Penny and she hadn't seen him since then. Suddenly, she needed to know why he was there. "Desmond," she said growing serious. "Why are you here?"

He took a deep breath, not really sure how to answer. "Claire, I...I came to see you, to catch up with you."

Claire looked at him for a minute trying to read the look on his face. "Desmond, I live in Australia. From what I heard, you moved back to England. It's not like you were just passing by. What's going on?"

Desmond looked down at his hands nervously. "I don't live in England anymore. Truth is I don't really live anywhere at the moment." He looked up and saw her looking at him curiously. He continued on, feeling like he needed to explain himself. "I went back with Penny, felt like I owed her that. She did rescue us and I did love her before I got to the island." He sighed a heavy sigh and continued. "It didn't work out. That became apparent very fast. We had both changed too much. We weren't the same people." He folded his hands and looked down at them, trying to gather strength to tell her the rest, his voice suddenly very quiet. "I kept thinking about you and Aaron. I looked you up and came here."

Claire was most certainly shocked. She paused briefly before speaking. "Why us Desmond? What were you hoping to find here?" She looked directly at him, catching his gaze, waiting for his answer. Something inside her stirred as she waited. Suddenly she was anxious and nervous. What was she thinking? What did she want him to say?

Desmond looked at her hopefully as he began. How could he do this without chasing her away? "I missed you and Aaron. You became such a big part of my life there at the end of our time on the island. I...well," He wasnt sure how to proceed without either scaring her away or sounding too pushy. But he had come all this way for this, for her. She and Aaron had been on his mind the whole time. He wanted to give this a try. That is if she wanted anything to do with him.

Claire sensed his frustration and also felt where this was going. In her heart of hearts she wanted to give this a shot too. "We've missed you too," she answered back honestly. "So, are you moving here?" she asked sounding hopeful.

He sighed in relief. She didn't kick him out. She wanted to continue the conversation. This was good. "Aye, I'm at a hotel right now, but I have a job. A friend of a friend found me a nice job here. Just need to find a more permanent place to stay."

"There are some really nice town houses not far from here. Maybe one of those could work for you." Aaron had fallen asleep in her arms and was getting heavy. She shifted him softly not wanting to break the moment.

Desmond took this as his cue to leave and stood up to say goodbye. "Thanks Claire. I enjoyed talking to you again."

She stood and rested Aaron against her shoulder. "Me too," she said with a smile. She decided to take the next step. "We're going to the park tomorrow afternoon. Care to join us?"

Desmond smiled happily. "Aye, lass. I'd be honored." They said their goodbyes and after he left, both smiled to themselves already looking forward to tomorrow.

The next afternoon came quickly. Desmond stopped by their house and they all three walked to the park. They spent the afternoon walking and laughing. Desmond played catch with Aaron and taught him how to kick a soccer ball. Claire smiled watching them enjoy themselves. He was so good with Aaron. They ate a picnic supper and stopped for ice cream on the way back to Claire's. Desmond gathered his courage and asked her to dinner at a fancy restaurant the following night. Claire grinned and said she would love to as long as her Aunt Lindsay could watch Aaron.

Claire hurried back home after dropping Aaron off at Lindsay's. She was a nervous wreck. This was a date' a real date. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and put on a fancy red spaghetti strap dress. She had just finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the front door slowly, not wanting to look too eager, even though she was. She opened the door and felt her knees grow weak. There he was dressed in an all black suit with a black shirt and tie. His still long hair, brushed back neatly. "Hey," he said a hint of nervousness in his voice. He handed her a single red rose and a small wrapped gift. She looked at him curiously as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful snow globe. The scene inside was a small island with a lone palm tree surrounded by water. Instead of fake snow, shinning glitter floated down when you tipped it. It played "Catch a Falling Star".

She grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, Desmond, thank you. This is so beautiful!" She hugged him tight around the neck.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin. "I once told Jack that being on the island was like being stuck in a bloody snow globe. Thought it would be a fitting reminder of where we met."

They went out to dinner that night and had a wonderful time. When he dropped her off at home, he kissed her goodnight softly and they made plans for another picnic with Aaron later in the week.

Claire was so tired she had drifted off to sleep sitting on the couch waiting for her aunt to bring Aaron back home. She dreamed of a picnic in the park. She recognized an older version of herself, Aaron, and Desmond. Then she realized she was carrying a tiny blue bundle in her arms and Desmond had an adorable little girl on his shoulders with beautiful brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She was woken from her dream with a start as her aunt brought a sleeping Aaron in the house. Claire smiled as she remembered the dream she just had. She still had a bit of a far away look in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"The future, I hope," Claire said with a grin.


End file.
